The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a shared cooling system for multiple components in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs typically include cooling systems for cooling components in the IHS chassis. For example, a processor in an IHS chassis is typically coupled to a cooling system that includes a heat sink coupled to the processor, and a fan located adjacent the heat sink. During operation of the processor, heat produced by the processor is transmitted from the processor and to the heat sink, and the operation of the fan produces airflow through the heat sink that allows for heat produced by the processor to be continuously drawn away from the processor to keep it cool. However, IHSs may include multiple heat producing components that each require cooling. For example, an IHS chassis may house both a system processor and a graphics processor, each of which may be coupled to a separate cooling system including a respective heat sink, as discussed above. In such an example, each of those cooling systems contribute to a system weight and cost, as well as a reduction in supported thermal power. Furthermore, situations where volume in the IHS chassis is limited and a fan is used, the separate heat sinks used by the system processor and graphics processor may be stacked (i.e., positioned side-by-side) such that a single fan may provide airflow through both heat sinks. In such situations, one of those heat sinks will receive the airflow that has been heated by the other heat sink, reducing the cooling capacity of the cooling system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved cooling system for multiple components.